Baby Powers
by seastar529
Summary: Young Phoebe and Max, what was their baby power that they out grew? What power did they develop first after they outgrew that power? Come and check it out.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Thundermans

 _ **The twins get their baby powers and their first developed powers. What will they be?**_

 _ **No Flames please.**_

* * *

 **A Few Hours After Birth:**

Hank stared down at his two kids with love, the two hadn't let go of each other since he put them down in the crib he had gotten (believing Barb to only be having one kid). The two were smooshed so tightly together, and yet they were perfectly content.

He got up and went over to the kitchen, Barb would be up soon and she would be really hungry. He chopped up some fruits and put it in a bowl, this would be okay to start.

A chorus of laughter from the two kids made Hank almost drop the bowl. He did drop the bowl when he looked up and saw a smaller yet brighter version of the Aurora Borealis in the living room. He quickly went into the living room, where the twins were holding hands and pointing their opposing hands at the lights.

Hank quickly grabbed his daughter, and as soon as the two kids were separated the lights disappeared and the room darkened immensely. With the disappeared center of the lights, the crying started enveloping the house in a never-ending song of agony.

Hank frowned and put Phoebe down, as soon as she attached herself to Max again the lights appeared as brightly as before. Did they share a baby power? It wasn't unheard of for twins to have a baby or natural power that they shared with, or needed their other twin, for. He couldn't wait to tell Barbara when she woke up. But before he did that he would have to test the theory. This time he picked up Max, but the same results happened.

He wondered for a moment what it meant for his kids if they were so close to each other already.

* * *

 **After their final Baby Growth Spurt:**

"Alright." Doctor Ow said, "They are done with their baby growth spurts, would you like to find out about their powers?"

"Yes!" Barb said shooting lightening from her hands in excitement, her babies were going to have permanent powers soon!

The doctor turned to the children holding hands again, "This won't hurt at all." The old scanner took a little bit but when it beeped, everyone let out a sigh they hadn't meant to hold. "Wow." The doctor said. "These kids are really super. They have multiple powers."

"Multiple?" the parents gasped. Hank was known as a very special case for only having one super power, multiple would make these kids well known in the Super Hero Community.

"What are they?" Hank asked, hoping to have a kid follow his path of super strength.

The doctor frowned, "There are many possibilities, I cannot really narrow it down too much. You'll just have to wait and see what develops."

Barbara asked, "Will they get their powers all at once?"

"They don't have too." The doctor shrugged, "They could get multiple powers together, or it could be years before they develop another. It also seems like the two of them are going to share their powers, it doesn't mean that they can't develop their own special ones...its just not likely." The doctor grinned, "They are going to be an extremely powerful force one day, good luck with you thundertwins."

"ThunderTwins?" Barbara said. "That could be a great team name one day."

Hank nodded.

* * *

 **Sometime in the Next Week:**

The four Thundermans were sitting at the dinner table, Max and Phoebe had taken their chairs and pushed them as close as could be.

Barbara placed a cup on the table, "Its still a little hot." She muttered, "I'll have to wait a little bit."

Before she could go and get the rest of the food Phoebe exhaled a cool breeze turning the whole thing to ice. The parent's stared at her in shock. "Mommy, is that better?" She asked looking up with childish innocence. She seemed so happy that she was able to help that her mother couldn't say, 'no, now she couldn't drink it'. Max wasn't so affected.

"Pheebs, now mom can't drink it." The boy said rolling his eyes. Just like Phoebe he exhaled, but the breath melted the ice and the cup and part of the table instead of freezing everything. "Whoops."

"See what you did?" Phoebe put her hands on her hips, "Now she can't drink it!"

"She couldn't drink it anyway." Max argued crossing his arms. "You froze it solid."

"It would have melted." Phoebe retorted, though her voice was a lot sadder at that point. Max knew immediately that he should let it go, and huffed as an end to the discussion.

Finally the parents seemed to get their words back as they scooped their little ones up in joy. "My babies!" Hank said happily, "Freeze Breath for Phoebe and Heat Breath for Max! The two of you were made to work together."

The two smiled.

* * *

 _ **I know this wasn't all of their powers, but what did you guys think?**_

 _ **Please review.**_


End file.
